


Rowena/Ruth Oneshots + Preferences

by castielwrites



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwrites/pseuds/castielwrites
Summary: Title should explain ❤
Relationships: Y/N/RowenaMacLoed
Kudos: 2





	1. Coming out to the boys falling for Rowena

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I saw this as basically a imagine on TikTok but i do not remember credits I'm sorry also the Lyrics Fragments or from the song "she"- Dodie it might skip around a bit if LGBTQ+ bothers you skip (Request in comments) Tw: rejection 
> 
> -Also on Wattpad- By Me

Y/n sat thinking you had been questioning your sexuality lately you'd been off a case nothing was suspicious lately which was weird...almost impossible but it was like a vacation and it was kinda nice. The boys were concerned as they watched you zone out overthinking some things 

"Hey, Y/n are you doing alright?" Sam asked gently you just nodded gently as the boys sat down across from you knowing something more was going on, Something was wrong but you didn't wanna tell them. "So uh what's thinking bout?" Dean asked "uh, I don't know," you said stubbornly "Well you must know something somethings going on up there" he chuckled a bit as you blushed "just thinking that's there's been no cases lately it's weird" you shrugged a bit 

"Yeah but hey I'm not complaining," Dean said as he opened his beer is there anything else you wanna tell us?" Dean asked gently looking at you you just shook your head you heard your phone buzz and looked down at the text from 'Rowena❤' 

'I'm coming over' which wasn't a question you may have had a thing for her you looked up the boys "Rowena's coming over" you said gently dean was still learning to trust her at this point "Why?" he asked you gently you shrugged still blushing "I don't know" 

About 20 minutes later Rowena showed up_________________________________________ 

She opened the bunker door and walked down the steps you heard her heels click as she got closer before making her way into the library "Hello Boys" she looked at you gently "And hello Madam, " she smiled 

"what are you doing here Rowena?" you and dean asked curiously 

Rowena shrugged "I figured that no cases mean that there are no grumpy people and Y/n stuck with a bunch of Men we could go something girly-"

"No Rowena I think y/n is fine here" most times he and Rowena didn't fight but he was protective of you, you were just like his little sister 

"Rowena it sounds nice" you nudged dean harshly "If you wanna go to my room I'll be there and you can do my nails or something..." You mumble not believing that you just said that

she nodded and studded off which caused you to check her out a little bit 

Dean smirked "Y/n were you...checking her out?" Dean asked you looked down ashamed "I don't know...Am I allowed to look at her like that?" she asked you "Could it be wrong?" you sighed "when she's just so nice to look at.." she looked down 

"Y/n it's normal it's love" the boys reassured you till you saw Rowena standing there 

"Y/n your just my friend," she said awkwardly before getting ready to go she had to think "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come..." she mumbled she didn't wanna ruin your guy's friendship.

Tears rose as you nodded and whispered "but to her, it tastes of nothing at all" under your breath


	2. A kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this is a mature story Y/n is 18 year's of age in this story   
>  Scene From 'Jennifer's Body'  
> Grammarly™ Corrected

You and Rowena are good friends it was weird at first the Winchesters little sister and the queen of hell, friends and the "Small" Crush you had for the older women were destroying you it's not like you could tell her, you were in the closet more like Narnia you didn't wanna embarrass yourself, get outed to the whole world or well your older brother's, you were caught up in your thoughts as you heard Rowena say your name.

"hmm?" you asked trying to snap back to reality you looked at the women who was sitting at the end of your bed in a black dress her ginger hair laid over her shoulders her glance was tenser as she looked at you as if she was searching for something in your face.

"You feeling alright Dear? I came in to check on you before I left and you were zoning out." She watched you blankly stare for a second before cracking a smile 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine thank you Ro" You were tired maybe you needed sleep maybe you need her you looked over she seemed shocked at first glance maybe by the nickname maybe she saw something you didn't 

"Alright, Is there anything you wanna tell me about Y/n," She asked for a second before moving a bit closer to face you 

"No" you lied, you felt guilty for lying straight to the face of someone you cared about, hell maybe loved.

"Your lying" she sighed looking you in the eye "I thought we got past that point in our relationship, love." she looked a bit worried until you pushed her hair back behind her back for her you fingers accidentally ran throw her curls you saw her lips tug into a smirk 

"I'm sorry" you moved your hands away and turned and looked off "I was thinking- and you can't tell Sam and Dean I told you this but I was thinking about a girl..." you told her looking over meeting her eyes 

"Your boys aren't nearly straight-" She stopped when she saw your face tense "Any way tell me bout this lucky gal" She smirked 

"Well she's so beautiful, she makes me smile, elegant" You went on to explain what she meant to you went you looked over you realized that the smile had fallen from her face you realized you probably said too much she probably knew "Rowena are you okay"

"I'm okay uh did you tell her..." She mumbled 

"No she doesn't like me like that" You tried to laugh it off 

"You sure about that?" The smirk returned to her face as she put her finger under your chin making you look at her as she planted a gentle yet needy kiss upon your lips you kissed back more deeply the fear struck as you realized what happened you pulled away

"I'm so sorry-" she put her finger against your lips and looked you in the eyes you calmed before she moved her finger and kissed you this time as you kissed back she pulled you onto her lap Deeping the kiss as she moved her hand and rested it on your lower back as you held her cheeks as you toppled on top as she brought you down against the bed for the first time in your life you felt safe and loved she pulled away leaving you breathless, she left hickory on your neck to claim you she pulled away as you squirmed

"that was nice" She licked her lips as she saw you in slight shock she got up to go before you grabbed her hand and hugged her placing a kiss against her lips she kissed back before you let go "goodbye Rowena," You said flustered 

"Goodbye love," she said leaving 

you giggled in a blush "bye.. Yes" you laid down giggling happily still and hoped it wasn't a dream 


	3. Nickname Preference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just nickname preferences

Ruth: Queen, Ma'am, Her Royal Highness, Love, Baby (Pronouns She/her)

Rowena: Queen, Royal Highness, Love, Red, Ro, (Pronouns She/Her)


End file.
